


Satisfaction

by AvaRosier



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Horny Betty Just Wants Some Satisfaction, Virgin!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: The one where they work at a sex toy warehouse and it's Valentine's Day  and Jughead nobly offers to help Betty experience actual satisfaction during sex.written for Fall In Love With Riverdale, Theme 2: SpicyYes, I'm the bitch who left y'all hanging on the smutty smut smut for *checks notes* two months.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 236
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Fall in Love with Riverdale: A Valentine's Event





	Satisfaction

The 14th of February. A fraught time for the serially single in New Haven, to hear Veronica describe it. **  
**

“The end of Cuffing Season is nigh!” she proclaimed, holding an enormous dildo aloft.

(“ _That’s Colt_ ,” their boss, Zelda Spellman, had explained when she hired Betty, upon seeing the younger woman’s wide-eyed fascination. “ _He’s a replica of a porn star’s penis. A very popular order, but also a very popular return._ ”)

In true Veronica Lodge fashion, she didn’t seem the least bit put out by this development. Next to her, Kevin Keller seemed markedly somber, but that was because his own casual boyfriend had ditched him on the very last day of January.

Betty, however, was indifferent in opinion to it all.

From her seat next to their workstation, she held up her pink mug with the penis-shaped handle in a toast. “Cheers, I deleted Findr from my phone,” she announced before taking a gulp of lukewarm coffee.

_“Betty!”_

_“Betty!”_

Both Veronica and Kevin were aghast.

“It’s barely February. What happened to TwentyTwenty being ‘The Year of Horny Betty’?” asked Kevin.

In her defense, she’d made that New Year’s Resolution last December, after one of those ‘look at your life, look at your choices’ epiphanies that left her life seeming very lacking. The reality of putting herself out there on a matchmaking app and meeting with the rare specimen who didn’t seem completely terrible and who seemed to have an actual body that was not 100% an ugly penis, however, had been nowhere near as exciting as she’d expected.

She was saved by Kevin’s computer chiming. “Sorry, satisfaction waits for no gossip.” He tapped a few keys and answered the incoming call. “Good afternoon and welcome to the Toyz R Us Customer Support Helpline. My name is Kevin. How may I help you today?”

Veronica’s computer chimed too and she pointed an expensively manicured, accusative finger in Betty’s direction. “Don’t think you’re getting away with this!” She hissed before taking the call.

Toyz R Us only had two brick-and-mortar stores, but it did fairly well with online sales in New England. Betty had only taken the job because she needed some extra spending money around the holidays, and she’d stuck with it into the following semester because she liked the new friends she’d made and found the atmosphere surprisingly enjoyable. At least she got to put her writing skills to good use, even if it was for composing informative, yet enticing descriptions of sex toys.

Of course, her parents had no idea she worked here, and if she was careful enough, they never would.

Veronica’s call ended much more quickly once the man on the other end realized she wasn’t Cheryl. Unfortunately, Cheryl Blossom’s brusque and insulting phoneside manner was such a turn-on to a specific subset of men that she really could’ve started her own side hustle and made bank. Ridiculous bank.

“No sir, I can’t tell you how much thicker it will make your penis. We do recommend that if you use a penis pump, you do so regularly and continually,” Kevin advised before tapping a few keys and removing his headset. To Veronica and Betty, he exclaimed. “That idiot just asked me how much bigger the penis pump would make his dick…my god, how would he think we’d know?”

Betty snorted as she stood, penis-mug in hand. 

“Hey!” Kevin called after her. “We weren’t finished!”

“My break time’s over!”

There actually were a few minutes left of her break, but she had a good reason for being sneaky. You see, it might be Valentine’s Day, but it was also a Friday, and Fridays at Toyz R Us meant freebies in the Friday Reject Box. Due to the sheer volume of products that got moved between Christmas and Valentine’s Day, management had provided them with *two* Friday Reject Boxes.

Betty was a college student at heart—if she was going to support her newfound lingerie and sex toy habit, she had to avail herself of cheap and free products whenever possible. 

Carefully sticking her head out around hallway corners, Betty tiptoed around the building like Nancy Drew herself, on the lookout for her coworkers. 

It had taken her about a month of working here before she stopped feeling embarrassed by the products, although she tried to always approach it as any other job…with professionalism. Still, there was something illicitly thrilling about being twenty years-old and working at Toyz R Us that made Betty feel like a truly independent woman, more so than moving 350 miles away from her hometown.

Betty wasn’t inexperienced, exactly, but she’d been raised a very straitlaced ‘good-girl-next-door’ and while college had done wonders for her independence and self-affirmation, she still struggled with the idea of discussing sex with her friends/coworkers.

Luckily, she made it to the table holding the Friday Reject Boxes without running into anyone, and Betty wasted no time starting to rifle through them. _Hurry, hurry, before anybody else comes and sees you._

In the first one, there was a Fingo Nubby finger vibrator, a very intimidating looking Booty Camp Training Kit that featured three sizes of anal plugs. She didn’t care for the pink crotchless tights but she grabbed the package with the lavender babydoll that had small slits for the nipples and a matching set of panties with an open crotch. That went on the table, and, after assessing the toys in the first box, the Sweetheart Choker and finger vibrator was added to the small but growing pile of goodies. Just the thought of playing with those was already turning her on. With hot cheeks, she turned to the second box.

Since she started working at Toyz R Us, Betty had been exploring her own sexuality, giving more consideration to what actually turned her on and put aside the time to make herself feel good.

She was distracted from the quick nature of her mission when she noticed a stack of dvd cases towards the bottom. “Ooh,” she cooed, intrigued. “ _The Seduction of Heidi_.” That was added to her pile. She skipped _The Best of Ron Jeremy_ and picked up _49 Positions for Lovers_ , whose cover promised better sex for couples. Well, the way her sex life had been going lately, Betty needed all the help she could get. 

Deciding she had enough, and that she really should be nice enough to leave some things for her coworkers, Betty gathered up her loot and spun around, only to collide with the hard body of the man who had been standing behind her. She yelped and felt a few of her selections spill out of her arms as she nearly stumbled backwards into the table.

Strong arms grabbed ahold of her, righting her, and Betty’s eyes widened when she realized who it was.

“Jughead,” she croaked. “Have you come to look through the Reject Boxes?” 

Jughead Jones was more or less her mentor on the Content team, in some ways her boss. It was him to whom she showed her first product descriptions for approval, him who she worked hard to please. Over the months, they’d gotten to chatting from time to time, and that had been how she found out he was working on writing his first novel. 

Over the weeks, they had shared their personal work—chapters and articles—for the other to comment on. Jughead encouraged her, Betty cheerleaded him. She came to admire him…his intelligence, soul, personality…and she liked to believe he did so for her, as well. He was thoughtful, too, in a way that threw her because none of her boyfriends had been this attentive…it had always been her that listened and took care of people. Jughead turned the temperature up in their office and kept it relatively higher than he was comfortable with because Betty had kept shivering and working with thick cardigans and hoodies on. He remembered how she liked her coffee and made sure their room had a steady supply of scrap paper and colored pens so she could work out word choice and technical phrasing before typing anything up.

One thing was for certain: she was ponytail over booties in lust with him.

She wanted him to do things to her. _Things_.

Jughead stood there and adjusted his crown beanie ever so slightly. “Uh, yeah, I’ll just…” he trailed off and, to her horror, he bent down to pick up the things she’d just dropped. All she could do was watch as he straightened up and glanced at the educational dvd and the choker before handing them back to her. “Here, Betty.” 

She couldn’t even look him in the eye, so she stood there, intensely aware of the flush climbing up her chest and into her cheeks.

Betty wanted to die.

“Thanks. Uh…I better go get back to work. I’ll see you when your break’s over. Bye!” She couldn’t get away fast enough.

Once she turned the corner, however, Betty did not head back to the Content room. Instead, she slowly craned her head around the corner, just enough to see Jughead as he bent over one of the Friday Reject Boxes. Scarcely daring to breathe, she watched as he quickly grabbed two dvds. Squinting, she recognized them. _Scooby-Doo: A XXX Parody_ , and _The Twenty: Self Pleasuring_ , which featured a bunch of solo female masturbation scenes.

Well.

She knew what tonight’s masturbatory fantasy was going to be about.

* * *

The weeks leading up to Valentine’s Day were some of the busiest of the year, so the shifts tended to pile up and their other boss, Hilda, was kind enough to make sure overtime pay was offered. Consequently, those of them who were still there at closing on Friday decided to celebrate with a small staff party in the employee break room: Betty, Jughead, Veronica, Kevin, Reggie, Toni, Cheryl, and Sweet Pea. Bottles of domestic beer mingled with plastic cups of expensive wine that Veronica had supplied and bags of valentine’s candy littered the table, an acknowledgment of today’s holiday. **  
**

“The unrealistic part, boys, is that porn has everyone thinking they have to change positions every…thirty…seconds,” Veronica stared down every male around the table over the top of her aubergine cat-eye frames as she imparted that piece of wisdom. “Constantly moving around ruins the buildup, and yet there’s still so much artless thrusting,” she scolded.

You see: it was a truth universally acknowledged that employees at a sex toy warehouse must at one point discuss their sex lives. 

All around the table, there were murmurs from the other women who agreed with Veronica, Betty included. Reggie and Sweet Pea stared around, wide-eyed, absorbing that revelation. She hid a smile as she took a drink of her wine, noting that Jughead was just nodding pensively from his spot across from her, toying with the toothpick between his teeth. That one specific curly lock of black hair had escaped the confines of his beanie, tempting Betty with the urge to tuck it back in herself. Or just yank off the hat.

The rest of their shift after that awkward run-in at the Reject Boxes had been mercifully quiet, with both of them focusing on their individual tasks. If anything, the silence in the Content room had been _too_ thick, their usual friendly conversation not there to dispel the tension. 

“Apparently lots of boys and men haven’t heard of ‘it’s not the size of the boat, it’s the motion of the ocean’,” Jughead quipped, sending her mind into overdrive. Betty imagined herself straddling him in the chair, skirt bunched up by his hands and her underwear clinging to one knee, canting her hips in rhythm with the movement of his while he murmured encouraging words into her ear.

“Exactly!” Veronica chimed. 

From across the table, Cheryl snorted, bursting Betty’s little fantasy bubble. “ _Obviously_ …unless you’re Kevin, who’s a self-proclaimed size queen.” Hoots and hollers followed, and Kevin good-naturedly took the ribbing and accepted the air-kiss Cheryl blew him.

“Whoa dude,” interjected Reggie, assessing Kevin with a curious glint in his eyes. “Have you given my boy Colt a try?” He jerked his thumb over at two of the massive dildos in their plastic encasing, innocuously on top of the communal fridge. All eyes widened as they turned back to Kevin, who scoffed.

“No thanks, I’ve watched the amateur videos, and those were traumatizing enough for me. And besides, why are we picking on _me_ when we should be picking on _Betty_?”

Betty flushed as seven heads swiveled over to her. Kevin had thrown her under the bus and Veronica wasted no time pouncing. “Yes, because there _is_ a mystery afoot in this employee break room, and it’s why Betty Cooper gave up on The Year of Horny Betty, in February, after two measly dates.”

Sweet Pea, who had been balancing on the back legs of his chair, winked at her. “The Year of Horny Betty? I could stand to hear more about tha— _whoa_ , fuck!” Someone (presumably Jughead) kicked at his chair from under the table, forcing him to bring it down with a loud thud. 

Betty, however, was too busy glaring daggers at Veronica for having the temerity to bring up The Year of Horny Betty while Jughead was present. Chancing a glance over at him, she was surprised by the heat in his stare. For a moment, it was almost like they were the only people in the room. 

“Spill!” Reggie slapped the table, starting a chant with Toni and Kevin, the traitor. “Spill, spill!”

“ _Fine_ ,” she told them, “if you must know, those two dates were just too…” she shuddered, making a face. “The first guy was a snob who wouldn’t shut up about all the expensive things he owned, the prestige clubs he had membership in, and I swear sometimes when he looked at me he was fantasizing about wearing my skin or something. The second guy was boring as hell and kissed like a wet vacuum.” 

That got her a series of sympathetic grimaces.

“FYI, before this, she hadn’t been on any dates nor had any sex since she broke up with her high school sweetheart Ethan before graduation,” Veronica explained. To Betty, she said cajolingly, “B, don’t you miss partner-assisted orgasms?”

“I wish I could, but Ethan never even made me come,” she murmured before knocking back the rest of the wine in her cup as a chaser.

“WHAT?” Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl, and Sweet Pea shouted.

“That’s just wrong.” Reggie shook his head.

“Not even during oral?” Toni asked. At Betty’s meaningful stare, she muttered, “Shit, _I_ make sure women come when I go down on them, it’s like the number one rule.” Cheryl turned to give the pink-haired woman an assessing look.

“At all?” Veronica asked, brows furrowed as she tried to understand that concept.

Betty shrugged. “Me rubbing my clit while doing all the work on top of him doesn’t count.”

It felt good to finally admit it out loud; it felt even better when her confession led to a varied and in-depth discussion about the struggle for honesty with sexual partners. All the while, she sat there, feeling warm all over, either from the wine or Jughead’s attention, interjecting with her opinion from time to time and generally participating in a debate about sex in a way she hadn’t thought she could.

Come six o’clock, when the alcohol wound down and several of her coworkers begged off, citing a need to go grab dinner, Betty felt light. She donned her coat and shouldered her tote, heavy with the naughty goodies she’d helped herself to, and waved the others goodbye as she started the trek to her college.

“Betty.”

Spinning around, she saw Jughead hurrying to catch up to her. “Hey, Jug.”

“Mind if I walk with you the rest of the way?” She knew he was at Jonathan Edwards, which was slightly closer than Grace Hopper, her residential college.

“Sure.”

They walked in silence at first, but Betty could tell Jughead was on the verge of saying something. She decided to be patient.

“So, I’m a virgin” probably wasn’t the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth, but she was shocked nonetheless. 

“Okay,” she said hesitatingly. 

“I just want to be upfront,” Jughead told her, looking nervous but determined. “Our conversation at the afterparty got me thinking and…I have a proposition for you, Betty Cooper.” At her intrigued eyebrow raise, he continued, “The last thing I want is to come off as a creeper, so feel free to say no and I’ll forget all about this, no questions asked and no umbrage taken.”

“Ominous, but go on.”

“Since sex, good sex, can benefit from continual communication, I was thinking I could help you resurrect your New Year’s Resolution.”

“The Year of Horny Betty, you mean,” she said dryly.

Jughead grinned mischievously. “Well, you came up with a very clever plan title there, it deserves to be seen all the way through to completion.” She didn’t need to ask to know he meant orgasms. “And I’m aware that porn has been the gateway Sex Ed for many, but I’ve taken advantage of some of the many instructional videos the store has which I theorize would be more useful in application.”

He made it sound like Betty would be testing out a hypothesis. Her mind flashed back to the dvd he’d chosen out of the Friday Reject Boxes.

“So…” she dragged out the vowel, “I’d be doing it for the science?” she teased.

“It’s a noble pursuit, just ask Masters and Johnson,” argued Jughead.

Betty really wanted to have sex with Jughead, that wasn’t in question. Lots of sex. A big part of her was jumping at the opportunity he was offering her.

“And what do you get out of it? You want me to…god, I can’t even say it…pop your cherry?” When it came to Ethan, she had been a virgin the first time they had sex, but her ex wasn’t. 

“Cash in my v-card?” he grinned. “I rather like ‘making my sexual debut’, though.”

“Virginity is a social construct anyways, but… _me_? Are you sure?”

Jughead stopped right there in the middle of the sidewalk and earnestly told her face-to-face, “You asked me what I’d get out of it. The answer is you, Betty. Satisfying you.”

That was quite possibly the most romantic and erotic thing anyone had ever said to her.

“Okay,” she said, a little breathlessly. “So…your room or mine?”

Jughead had the grace to look a little abashed. “I was hoping we could at least eat dinner first.”

* * *

Less than an hour later, Betty found herself perched on top of the desk in Jughead’s dorm room, sweater forgotten on the floor as he lightly traced his fingertips over the tops of her fuchsia bra. As far as dorm rooms went, his was relatively neat and sparse. There were, however, way too many books stacked next to her hip. 

“So, why the Year of Horny Betty?” Jughead asked her, fingers caressing her collarbones. He was shirtless, as well, and she was not-so-subtly groping his biceps.

Betty groaned. She was going to find a way to murder Veronica and Kevin. “It was December, the end of not only a year, but a decade. The awful sex I’d had with Ethan, followed by no dating for the first year and half of college, I guess it suddenly seemed so... _urgent_. I mean, I have desires, Jughead. Why should I keep on depriving myself just because my first and only boyfriend was underwhelming in the sex department?”

“That makes sense,” he murmured, reaching up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes couldn’t help drifting shut at the sensation and she shivered before opening them again. She wanted Jughead to keep touching her everywhere, until she was a warm mass of arousal.

“Yeah...and the two dates I did manage to go on this year both being disasters made it all dispiriting," she shrugged, sliding her hands down his torso. She could see the outline of his cock, pressing against the material of his jeans. The button on top glinted in the lamplight, almost as if it were winking at her. “If you don’t mind me asking...why the virginity?”

“Well, _that_ is a longer story involving food and shelter insecurity for a part of my high school career. I didn’t do much more than kiss two people and do some over-the-clothes fooling around. Also I just wasn’t particularly interested in dating or relationships until relatively recently...which is just as well because, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m kind of a weirdo.” Jughead waved a hand at his crown beanie.

“That makes sense,” she nodded, emboldened. “And just so you know, Jughead Jones, I like your weird.”

“Do you now?” His hands moved down to rest on her knees.

“Mm-mnh.” Her breath caught in her chest.

They were both grinning as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Betty quickly discovered she loved kissing Jughead. Neither of them shied away from variety, whether it was light, tingling pecks on cheeks and necks, or harder, more passionate kisses involving teeth. One thing led to another and Betty found herself being lifted off the desk and deposited on her back on the narrow bed. The solid weight of him pressing her into the mattress delighted her. 

Jughead pulled back a fraction, panting slightly as he studied her face thoughtfully. “What if I said I’d really like to go down on you?”

A rush of fragmented thoughts flew through her head: what kind of underwear was she wearing? What was the state of her pubic hair? Should she nip off to the bathroom to ‘clean up’ a little? She quashed those insidious thoughts. So what if she hadn’t shaved or trimmed her bikini line in weeks? There was nothing dirty or weird about her vagina, and she had seen plenty of pictures of all different kinds of labial shapes. Also, her underwear might not be particularly sexy, but the soft pink highwaisted panties with the tiny white bow were fucking adorable.

“Well, I would say I’d really, really like that.”

Jughead couldn’t move off her fast enough. When he knelt on the floor before her, Betty swore she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. It was simple enough to tug her denim skirt up around her waist, exposing her panties. 

The front panel was wet and sticky as he peeled the them down and off her legs and she was uncertain what to do with her limbs until Jughead propped one over his shoulder and bent the other onto the mattress, opening her up for his perusal.

At first, Betty shivered, eyes closing for a moment, because she has seen Jughead Jones eat and she wondered if he would feast on her the way he did a cheeseburger.

And then he was there with the broad stroke of his tongue, warm and wet and sliding in between her inner lips. Betty let out a single, noisy “uh!”, tensing then relaxing again. He established a slow, steady pace with his tongue as he lapped at her with long, soft licks. Just the right amount of pressure to intrigue her until she dislodged his hat and gripped his head, rocking herself against his mouth trying to get more.

He curled his tongue up into her, palms cupping her ass and encouraging her to take him deeper, which she did with a soft hum. The first pass of his tongue over her clit was intense, a sharp pleasure that made her thighs try to jerk closed around his head. Jughead backed away a fraction.

“Too much?”

“A little,” she panted. “My clit’s sensitive now, so lighter touches.” 

He dropped a gentle kiss onto her inner thigh, and then it was lips to pussy again. This time, his tongue was feather-light as it traced over the hood of her clitoris, and Betty let out a shaky moan.

“Yes, Jug,” she told him, unable to focus enough for complete sentences. “Keep that.”

She drifted in a haze of pleasure before he added a finger. The fullness, the stroking...it was definitely doing something for her, giving her something solid to clench around when Jughead lightly suckled on her clit, making her back arch off the bed. The looming precipice was now within reach.

His other hand moved up to rest on her chest, palm splayed in between her breasts, and Betty clutched at it with both of hers. It surprised her, how intimate it felt.

“I’m so close,” she whined. This time, the mere thought of letting go against his face... _Jughead’s face_...was exciting. This desire felt good-dirty, not bad-dirty. Betty wanted to do it.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she came all over his mouth, hips jerking as he continued to work her through her orgasm.

Her legs shook as her feet met the ground once again.

“That was _amazing!_ I want to do that again,” she wheezed.

Jughead let out a chuckle as he kissed his way up over her stomach, along her sternum, before resting his chin in between her breasts and looking up at her with a smug little grin on his face. “That’s good, because I definitely want to do that again. To you, I mean.” His hair was sticking up in every direction and Betty knew that had been her doing, which filled her with a peculiar kind of pride.

She patted his cheek with a soft giggle. An orgasm from oral sex? Achievement: Unlocked! It made her all the more excited to see what else could be amazing with Jughead.

“You know, if you don’t have condoms on you, I still have some in my purse,” she informed him even as she reached inside the opening of his jeans and curled her hands around the hard length. Jughead buckled against her, breathing unsteadily before he opened his eyes once more.

“Yeah, one sec.” He reached over to rifle through his bedside table and she reluctantly relinquished her hold on him.

It took some maneuvering around before Jughead was able to sit up and kick off his jeans and boxers in order to roll the condom over his erection. Betty watched this from her vantage point kneeling next to him and grinned. "That was smooth." She gave him two cheeky thumbs up.

Jughead mock rolled his eyes. "You think? At last, all the furtive practice I've been doing has been vali-date- _fuck, Betts_." The end of his sentence trailed off as she straddled him and lowered herself down onto him. Jughead's face tilted upwards, his eyes closed in ecstasy. She kissed his pretty lips, already carried away by the heady sense of power she felt in that moment.

And then Jughead dropped one leg down and braced his foot against the floor, which gave him leverage to begin moving. Betty gasped at the bolt of pleasure that made her abdomen muscles contract. 

The motion of the ocean, indeed. 

"Yeah?" He asked her, lips pressed against her cheek and breath tickling her inner ear. There was something dark and intense about his attention, focused as it was on her, that sent Betty's mind into another realm.

"Yeah," she moaned, curling her arms around his shoulders. She began to ride him for all she was worth, without even a shred of self-consciousness. 

In spite of the temperature, their coupling quickly became sweaty and increasingly frantic. Their hips rocked in counterpoint to one other, and Betty was thankful she was flexible enough to widen her thighs enough to grind her clit at the base of his cock. The first time with a different person was probably usually awkward, no less so with Jughead, but she had no problem pushing herself back up to the brink. A few figure-eights with her hips and a stream of words came spilling past his mouth, hands gripping her ass tighter as he came.

Not about to leave her out, Jughead stuck his thumb in his mouth, swirled his tongue around the digit, and then pressed it down in between their bodies, against her clit. Betty yelped and shook, her thighs pressing in against his waist as her second climax tore though her in hard, unsteady waves.

A loud pounding came from the other side of the wall, but Betty did not give a single fuck. She grinned before she could duck her head down and hide it. 

“What...do I have an exhibitionist in my bed?” Jughead asked as he held her close to him. She was still shaking, still moving her hips slightly as the pleasure tapered off, leaving her floating in that pleasant endorphin high.

“I don’t know, maybe. I would die if my dorm mates heard me having sex, but...maybe I like the idea of your dorm mates hearing you make me cum hard.”

She actually felt his laugh _inside_ her. “Wow, you’re not helping my ego right now, Betts.”

"The way I see it, Jug, you have plenty to be proud of."

"Okay, I'm going to be vain and ask you to elaborate on that."

Betty combed the mess of his hair back off his forehead, enjoying the soft look in Jughead's blue eyes. "Not only did you make your sexual debut, you satisfied me, _twice_." She lightly poked his chest for emphasis.

"I did, didn't I?" he mused.

"Hmm-mmm," she nodded. "That means our experiment could continue into the next phase. If you want," she hurried to add, suddenly uncertain.

"Oh, I definitely want," Jughead told her sincerely as he cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "And maybe the next phase can involve that peekaboo babydoll and finger vibrator I know you liberated from the Friday Reject Boxes."

The Year of Horny Betty was _so_ on.


End file.
